


Lion's Teeth

by liebeleicht



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Marking, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebeleicht/pseuds/liebeleicht
Summary: Morty tries to find comfort in escaping what hurts him, but still craves for things to be just as awful as they used to be.





	Lion's Teeth

 It was different because Morty could feel Rick's heart hum in his chest. The softness of his touch made it real. Made it better.

"We're different because I made you like this." 

"Really?" Was the only answer Morty got. This Rick was held together with meticulously calculated wiring and his grandson's determination. "And how does that make us any different?"

Morty could hear the large spaceship's workings rattle beneath them as he took in Rick's response. These were questions Morty tried his best to avoid, but they always came up after he woke up next to Rick. He didn't want to think about it. If he could just keep telling himself it was alright and that the Rick he made by hand was better than the Rick that took him and kept him in the ship for months, then it would make everything okay.

"'Cause," Morty said flatly. He mirrored Rick's calm with enough ease to maintain a clear train of thought. What they had was warmer, more welcoming. A sense of security Morty could nest in. This Rick would never leave him. "You're not like him. You're better because I made you better, made you safer."

"Rick would have hated that. You made me weak."

The words were monotone--they lacked the barbs that came with almost every Rick's rebuttals and yet somehow when they lacked malice they stung more. Without the weight of a normal Rick, they were only facts. Morty couldn't be angry at facts.

"Well he was stupid," Morty said. Rick said nothing. He never did when Morty told him he was wrong, or so much as challenged Rick's responses. It infuriated him, but it was all his fault. Morty made the new version of his grandfather docile, gentle; less likely to endanger him. It was for the better, but it was times like this that made everything feel less organic.

This wasn't the man he fell in love with.

* * *

It never made sense that his Rick changed. Morty was his one and only. Those were exact words that Rick told him, in the vulnerable hours when they fully exposed every part of themselves. They were open to each other. Knew each other like they were one in the same. Beneath his temper and the bile on Rick's tongue was someone just as soft as Morty was. That was something Morty was certain of. 

"What are you doing to me?" Rick asked.

The passive Rick on the operating table didn't blink as Morty carved a knife slowly into his shoulder and peeled away the skin of his arm. Beneath it red and blue wires laced with metal shaped a false bone structure. It was close enough. The other Rick hid a mechanical arm under a red and gold uniform. Morty missed it. He missed it terribly.

"Fixing you."

* * *

Gentle fingertips dug into Morty's hips with a forceful grip that Morty demanded. Rick's skin slapped loudly against Morty's slick thighs and his ankles rested against thin shoulders. 

"You like that? Y-you fucking love this, don't you? God, Morty, you're disgusting. Fucking filthy." Rick snarled words that elicited noises from Morty he hadn't made in months.

"Yeah, y-yeah," Morty whined.

Rick branded Morty with predatory marks left behind by lips and fingernails and claimed every part of him with the possessive touch Morty missed more than anything. It almost felt the same, with a metal hand leaving bruises against his skin and a wet mouth that pressed open sloppy kisses on his collarbone. But it still wasn't enough.

"M-move faster," Morty said. Rick obeyed, slamming into him at a pace that should have made him feel raw. Should have made him feel better. It didn't. 

* * *

"You've stopped looking for him," Rick said one day.

Morty was pulled from the galactic surveillance screen and looked at Rick, who stood beside him and watched the green dots on the screen shift from point to point on the grid. It was only routine to check them. Movements of abandoned orbiting ships never changed.

"I haven't wanted to," it sounded like the words were pulled out of him.

"You tried to find him for months," Rick continued. "You've been searching for him since the first day."

Morty swallowed thickly. "He doesn't want to be found."

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for ages and ages and I never was able to make it longer. but maybe it's good being concise. enjoy


End file.
